Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Bexpotter
Summary: 5th Year Story. A new student joins Harry at Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my own idea's so go away.  
  
Everyone writes one don't they so I decided why be different so here we are. This story is nothing to do with any of the other stories okay so no strange Grandparents.  
  
And it's a long chapter I can write a story longer than three paragraphs.  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX   
  
"Kill the spare," said a cold high voice a flash of green light filled Harry's vision and he   
  
Whirled round to see a body on the floor looking up he saw...  
  
Harry Potter woke with a start; he rolled over and sat up in bed wiping sweat out of his eyes.. That was the third time this week he had, had the same dream, the Triwizard tournament, Cedric, Voldemort. Harry's forth year at Hogwarts hadn't exactly been his happiest at his school, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry far from it in fact the year had ended with Voldemort regaining power. Voldemort was one of the most evil wizards ever, he had killed Harry's parents when Harry was a year old some how though Harry had survived the attack leaving only a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead, Voldemort on the other hand lost all of his powers. This was the reason Voldemort wanted Harry dead so much. Voldemort had killed a friend of Harry's in his battle to regain power and although the logical side of Harry's brain told him it hadn't been his fault the other side told him it had.  
  
His train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by a soft hooting noise coming from outside his window. Harry looked over and saw four owls waiting outside. Harry got out of bed and opened the window. Harry recognised one of the owls as his own owl Hedwig, another of the owls was his best friends owl Pig. He didn't recognise the other two owls until he saw what the tawny owl was holding, an envelope with a Hogwarts crest on it and a parcel. The owl dropped the letter on his bed and flew off. Harry then looked over at his clock, it was one o' clock in the morning, Harry's Birthday. Harry removed the letter from Pig who was flying round the room at a rate of knots. He opened the letter and read  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy B-Day.  
  
How are the muggles treating you? You'll never guess what Fred and George managed to get loads of money from somewhere (Mum reckons they nicked it!) so they bought me a new set of dress robes. Now they have enough money to set up their Joke Shop, Mums not that happy about that as you can guess.  
  
Percy got promoted to head of his department he hasn't shut up about for weeks, it's not Mr Crouch this, Mr Crouch that but Mr Fudge this Mr Fudge that. Talk at dinners interesting, it's so great that thick-bottomed cauldrons are back in production.  
  
We're going to Diagon Alley next Thursday do you want to meet up around ten?  
  
Ron  
  
PS Hope you like the present!  
  
Harry picked up the package and unwrapped it a photo album, similar to the one Hagrid had given him in his first year, fell onto the bed. Harry opened it there were pages of photos of him, Ron and Hermione throughout their time at Hogwarts. Harry couldn't remember having most of the photo's taken but some such as the one with him and Lockhart in his second year stood out in his memory very clearly.  
  
Harry then picked up the letter from his own owl Hedwig. He instantly recognised the writing as Hermione's, he opened it, the letter said.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Happy Birthday.   
  
I'm off to Bulgaria tomorrow for two weeks to visit Vicktor, Ron isn't too happy about it. Have you got any ideas about who the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher will be this year? I hope they get back Professor Lupin he was the only decent one so far. Hagrid wrote to me yesterday saying something about his new pet. I'm worried he said he needed help with it and we are going to be studying it in Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
See you soon  
  
Hermione  
  
Vicktor was the Bulgarian seeker who had been at Hogwarts last year during the Triwizard Tournament, he had asked Hermione to the Yule ball and then to Bulgaria, this hadn't gone down to well with Ron. Harry had been wondering about the new teacher as well, he really didn't care who they were as long as they didn't share their body with Voldemort, try to wipe his memory or turn out to be Voldemort's second in command. Harry had to agree with Hermione, Professor Lupin who had left when the students found out he was a werewolf had been the best on. Harry unwrapped her present too and found, a book. It was an updated edition of Quidditch through the Ages. Good one Hermione Harry thought before placing that on the bed along with Ron's present.  
  
He then took the letter and parcel off of the owl that he didn't recognise. He looked at the writing on the envelope and realised it was from his Godfather, Sirius Black. Harry didn't hear from his Godfather very often because he was a convicted criminal. Sirius hadn't committed the crime he had been sent to Azkaban for he had been framed but as only a few people knew of his innocence it would be very hard to get him freed from all the charges. Harry ripped open the envelope and read.  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
Happy fifteenth Birthday,   
  
I'm staying with Moony at the moment. How are you? I'm fine Moony's cooking although bad is better than the food I have been eating. Those Dursleys better be treating you okay. Hope you like your present.  
  
Love   
  
Snuffles.  
  
Sirius always's signed his letters Snuffles in case they were intercepted. Moony was Professor Lupin; he was a close friend of Sirius and had also been close friends with Harry's father. Harry unwrapped the parcel and found another book. This one was called The Ultimate Book of Pranks. It looked quite old and worn. Harry opened the cover and found another note.  
  
Harry this was your fathers he left it round my house after we left Hogwarts and I forgot to give it back to him.  
  
It felt strange to Harry to have something of his fathers. The only other thing he had inherited from him apart from a small fortune of wizard money was his invisibility cloak. Harry finally took the Hogwarts letter from his bed and opened it. It was slightly thicker than usual. He removed the parchment and read.  
  
Dear Mr H.Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been made a prefect. This is because of services to the school and good grades the fifth year prefects are:  
  
Hufflepuff  
  
Hannah Abbot  
  
Justin Finch Fletchley  
  
Susan Bones  
  
Ravenclaw  
  
Lisa Turpin  
  
Terry Boot  
  
Sally-Ann Perks  
  
Slytherin  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Blaise Zabini  
  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
Gryffindor  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
You will find your prefect badge enclosed. All Hogsmeade visits are cancelled until further notice due to current circumstances.   
  
Term starts on the first of September at Kings Cross Station at eleven o'clock  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
Professor M.McGonagall  
  
Harry couldn't believe it, him a prefect. I mean it was obvious that Hermione would be a prefect but him and Ron. They had probably broken more school rules in a year than most students managed in seven. Noticing the envelope still had two pieces of parchment in he pulled them, and the small badge out. One of the pieces of parchment was a list of books but the other was from Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you are well. Your cousin Dudley has recently shown some magical ability so I have offered him a place at Hogwarts. It is very unusual for someone to show magical ability late in his or her life. I am putting him the fifth year with you although he will need extra coaching for him to catch up. I have sent a letter to your aunt and uncle explaining the matter to them. Can you please take Dudley with you to Diagon Alley?   
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
A.Dumbledore.  
  
Harry reread the letter in shock. How on Earth could Dudley Dursley be a wizard. It was impossible, wasn't it? Dudley was the same age as Harry although a great deal taller and a great deal wider. Dudley had been on a diet and it had worked to some extent, Dudley had lost ten stone and although still large he was a mere shadow of what he had been. Harry couldn't imagine the Dursleys letting Dudley go to Hogwarts, they hated all things magical, Harry included. They  
  
Harry still in shock opened the final letter, it was from Hagrid  
  
Hi Harry,  
  
I hope those muggles are treating you well (At this Harry laughed, obviously Hagrid hadn't been told) I'm on secret mission with Olympe. I'll be back for school tough. Got a new pet I need some help with.  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Harry opened the final parcel and found an extra strong pair of dragonskin gloves. At this Harry started to worry about what Hagrids new pet was, they weren't normally friendly. They had included a huge spider who had tried to kill Harry and Ron, a three headed dog named Fluffy who had tried to kill Harry, Ron and Hermione, a baby dragon called Norbet who had bitten Ron and a hippogriff who had savaged Draco Malfoy's arm. Although Harry wasn't particularly upset about the last one as he and Malfoy were bitter enemy's the incident had almost got Hagrid fired. Hagrid had a thing about dangerous creatures.  
  
Still wondering what to do about Dudley, he realised suddenly he was tired so he put all his presents on his desk turned off the lamp and went back to bed.  
  
See it was a longish chapter, now you've read it you can review, thanx very much. 


	2. 

Can anyone help me find out about this story, ages ago I read this story on Fanfiction but I can't remember what it was called or who wrote it but it was really good. It was set after Harry had left Hogwarts and he was dating Ginny who was a singer. Harry was working in a university and lived with Ginny and Oliver Wood Harry and Ron had to go to I think it was Mexico for some Auror business or something and then Draco put some spell on Ginny who was still in England. There was also a girl in it that tried to kill Harry and Ron after pretending to be friends with them and also Sirius was in the same country as Harry and Ron. If any one knows who wrote it or what it was called it would be greatly appreciated if you could either email me on wonder_67@hotmail.com or tell me by leaving a review. Thank you.  
  
Thank you for the reviews as well by the way and sorry for the wait on all my stories to be uploaded.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning to the sounds of Aunt Petunia yelling upstairs that breakfast was ready. He pulled on a large green jumper that was five sizes too big for him and some jeans, which were even bigger and went downstairs. He had just walked in to the kitchen when Harry heard the letterbox open and the sound of three or four letters landing on the floor.  
  
"Get the post boy." Aunt Petunia told Harry. Harry walked back out of the kitchen to where the letters laid in a heap on the floor. Harry picked them up phone bill, electricity bill, some drilling catalogue and, the next thing Harry saw instantly brought back the contents of Professor Dumbledore's letter from the previous evening. A thick parchment envelope lay on the floor, written in green ink the address read  
  
Mr D.Dursley  
  
The largest bedroom  
  
4 Privet Drive  
  
Little Whinging  
  
Surrey  
  
Harry didn't know what to do with the letter he knew that if he gave it to the Dursleys they would say he had made it up and it was his fault that the letter had come. If he didn't give it to the Dursleys the letters would probably just appear every where which was what had happened to Harry before he started Hogwarts. Harry was still trying to work out what to do when Uncle Vernon came down the stairs and snatched all four letters out of Harry's hand.  
  
"Boy stop dawdling and get into the kitchen." He snapped at Harry. Uncle Vernon hadn't noticed the Hogwarts letter although as he walked into the kitchen Harry caught a glimpse of the Hogwarts crest on the back of the envelope. Harry followed him unwillingly into the kitchen dreading what was about to come. Uncle Vernon glanced at the letter before passing it to Dudley, he hadn't recognised it. Harry hardly dared to breathe as Dudley ripped open the envelope, two pieces of parchment fell on the table Dudley picked up the first one.  
  
"What is it Dudders" said Aunt Petunia looking adoringly at her son.  
  
"It says er" Dudley said attempting to read the letter, Harry looked at the floor. " Dear Mr D..Dursley we are pleased to inform you, you have been given a place at Hogwarts school…" Dudley got no further than that because Uncle Vernon had leapt up and was going a deep shade of purple at a fast rate. Harry couldn't remember him ever looking this angry not even when Harry had accidentally blown up his sister Aunt Marge two years ago.  
  
"What boy is the meaning of this." He shouted at Harry flecks of saliva going every where.  
  
"Er exactly what it says." Harry said biting his lip instantly afterwards that probably hadn't been the best thing to say.  
  
"Dudley is not abnormal like you" at this Harry bit his lip even harder to stop himself laughing in his opinion people who were the same size as baby elephants were definitely not normal. Uncle Vernons next comment was stopped by the sound of the doorbell. Aunt Petunia opened the front door and screamed, Uncle Vernon ran out into the hallway to where his wife stood pale skinned as a snowman.  
  
"Who the Hell are you?" Harry heard him demand Harry intrigued went to see who had rung the doorbell. Professor Dumbledore stood outside the front door wearing purple robes that matched Uncle Vernons purple face.  
  
"Hello Harry" He said spotting Harry. "Had a nice summer?" Harry was extremely confused by this point and just nodded vaguely. "Harry why don't you go upstairs because I need to speak to your Aunt and Uncle, I'm sure Snuffles will keep you company." At that a large black dog stepped through the front door Dumbledore shooed the two of them upstairs. Harry could hear Uncle Vernon yelling at Dumbledore. Harry went into his bedroom and shut the door, he turned round to see his Godfather standing behind him.  
  
"Hi Harry" Sirius said grinning at him.  
  
"What on Earth are you doing here?" Asked Harry looking surprised.  
  
"You mean I have to have a reason to see my favourite godson"  
  
"Sirius I'm your only Godson."  
  
"Well that doesn't mean you're not my favourite does it!" Sirius was still grinning, Harry noticed he looked a lot better than the last time he had seen him, he looked better feed and a lot less pale. "No, I wanted to see how you were."  
  
"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked, as Harry only saw Sirius when something really important had happened he was starting to feel worried.  
  
"Are you just going to be argumentative all day?"  
  
"I'm not being argumentative." Said Harry scowling,  
  
"Well actually in case you've forgotten it is actually your Birthday today so I came over to see you." Harry actually had forgotten it was his birthday, the Dursley's hadn't remembered for five years. " So you got the present then" Sirius said seeing the book lying on Harry's desk.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." A loud crashing noise came from downstairs, it sounded as though Uncle Vernon had thrown something at Dumbledore.  
  
"Sounds like it's going well down there doesn't it." Sirius said. "Anyway what else did you get for your birthday. The following two hours were filled with Sirius telling Harry about all of the pranks he had played when they had been at school. It came as quite a shock when Aunt Petunia came upstairs to tell Harry to come downstairs. Sirius had barely had time to transform before she had come in. Harry followed her downstairs, Sirius close behind. Harry walked into the normally immaculate living room, which now resembled a bombsite. Harry saw Dudley sitting on an armchair looking quite pale, Uncle Vernon looking like a beetroot and Professor Dumbledore looking quite composed.  
  
"Your Aunt and Uncle" Professor Dumbledore said as Harry came into the room "Have decided to send Dudley to Hogwarts." Harry shocked glanced over at his Uncle, judging by the expression on his face it had not been a willing decision. "Can you please take Dudley to Diagon Alley with you, see you back at school, come on Snuffles." Dumbledore turned and walked out of the room followed by Sirius. Harry heard the door open and shut. Harry looked up at his uncle and gulped he didn't look too happy.  
  
  
  
Okay slightly shorter than I had been planning but oh well please review. 


	3. Chapter three

Thank you for Reviewing and yes it was very short so I'll try and make up for it in this chapter.  
  
What followed Dumbledore's arrival at the Dursley's resulted in the worst argument that had ever happened in the house. Mr Dursley had yelled himself hoarse at Harry and had banned him from sending any owls to any of his friends, although Harry had used Sirius as an excuse Mr Dursley had told Harry he didn't care if Sirius did come to the house any more.  
  
The Dursley however did agree to come with Harry to Diagon Alley on Thursday because Dudley needed his schoolbooks. So when Thursday came about Uncle Vernon drove Harry and Dudley in the new company car to London. Harry led the Dursley's to the road where the Leaky Cauldron was situated. As Harry had expected Uncle Vernon couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron so Dudley had to lead him into it. As they entered the Leaky Cauldron Harry noticed Uncle Vernons eyes narrow glance suspiciously round at the witches and wizards. Harry led the two of them out to the backyard and did the customary tapping on bricks thing. Harry saw both Uncle Vernon and Dudley's jaws drop as they both looked gormlessly at the doorway that appeared before them. Harry after five minutes ended up pushing the two in the door and into Diagon Alley. Uncle Vernon looked murderously at the hundreds of witches and wizards in the street who when seeing his face edged nervously away from him.  
  
As they approached the snowy white building known to the wizarding world as Gringotts the Wizard Bank Harry spotted a group of very familiar people all sporting exactly the same shade of red hair.  
  
"Harry you're here. what the bloody hell!" Ron said his jaw dropping even more than the Dursleys had at the sight of the doorway.  
  
"Er Dudley's a wizard he only just showed his powers he's er coming to Hogwarts with us" Harry explained.  
  
"You are bloody joking?" Fred and George said in unison also breaking out into identical evil grins.  
  
"Er no."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me." Ron said angrily  
  
"They kind of banned me from sending any owls to any one." Harry explained " Fred, George I wouldn't kill him the Dursleys would kill me."  
  
"So he's going to be in our year?" Ron asked still looking gobsmacked.  
  
"Yeah he's going to have a load of extra classes to catch up." Harry answered. Any further conversation was stopped when Mrs Weasley came over and sent them over to Gringotts.  
  
Mr Weasley was left the job of explaining to Uncle Vernon that Dudley would need wizard money and he would have to change some of his muggle money, while the other's all headed down to there vaults. They visited the Weasley vault first, which was as usual nearly empty before heading off to Harry's vault. Harry's vault was almost completely full; it had been his parents vault. As he shoved handfuls of gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts into a money bag he suddenly thought of something.  
  
Harry suddenly thought of something that made his heart sink. "Ron, the Dursley's don't know I have this money, if they find out they'll have it off me before you can say Quidditch!"  
  
"Er tell them it's Dumbledore's."  
  
"Why would Dumbledore give me money. The Dursley's would then expect him to pay for Dudley's stuff." Harry said miserably.  
  
"I know tell them it's Sirius's." Ron said suddenly  
  
"What good will that do, wait of course they still think he's a murderer they wouldn't dare do anything to the money plus his my Godfather so he has an excuse to buy me things, Ron your brilliant. " Feeling a lot happier Harry followed Ron back out into the snowy white entrance hall of Gringotts. Harry could see Mr Dursley looking murderously at the goblin and then when he saw Harry his gaze turned to him.  
  
Mrs Weasley saw Uncle Vernon's face and decided it might be best if they all went off to get their stuff. She took Uncle Vernon and Dudley off because she told them she had done it so many times before with her children, they didn't look altogether to happy about that but reluctantly they followed. Harry and Ron went the other way.  
  
They had gone a short distance when Ron pulled out his supplies list. "Okay we need new books, some new odd ingredients, some odd orb thing, no idea what that is for no one else has had to buy one in the family and some OWL revision guides looks like were off to Flourish and Blotts." They carried on towards the large bookstore and entered the building.  
  
"What books do we actually need?" Harry said as he and Ron halted next to a large display of cookery books.  
  
"Erm" Ron said consulting the list" OWL revision guides for all subjects, the Standard book of spells Grade Four, Higher Intermediate Transfiguration, the Rise and fall of Dark Arts, hasn't Hermione already got that? And finally Apparation for Beginners."  
  
"Were starting Apparation but we can't get a licence for that for years can we?" Harry asked Ron  
  
"I didn't think we started that 'til next year" Ron replied equally baffled. They wandered round the shop picking up the various books they needed, paid and left the shop. "Harry" Ron said suddenly " Did Hermione tell you she was going to stay with Krum?"  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"Well he's years older than her and well."  
  
"Ron why don't you just ask Hermione out?"  
  
"What you think, I don't fancy Hermione not that she's ugly but." Ron said turning his customary shade of red. Harry just laughed and carried on walking. Everyone except for Ron and Hermione knew the fact that they were perfect for each other. Ron decided it was probably time to change the subject. "So where do you reckon were going to find this orb of Hermes?"  
  
"No idea, wait there's a shop I remember from third year that's called 'Unusual and rare magical objects' perhaps that would be a good place to start, it's just around the corner"  
  
They reached the front of the shop which was black and very small, the name of the shop was written in peeling gold letters and the windows had shutters pulled across them. Apprehensively Ron pushed open the door and walked in, Harry followed him. Piles of what looked like junk lay in every corner, strange glowing objects and oddly shaped boxes lay all over the floor. Ron picked his way over to the back of the shop where the till appeared to be. "Hello, excuse me is any one there?" He asked nervously, Harry walked over to join him. "Looks like theres no one here mate lets try somewhere else."  
  
"Why what is it you're after?" Said a voice from behind them, Harry and Ron both jumped and spun around. A man who looked as though he was in his mid forties was standing in front of them. " I'm Mundungus Fletcher, how may I help you?"  
  
"Er right we need two orbs of Hermes please?" Harry said, why the mans name sound so familiar? The man looked at him quickly.  
  
"Two orbs of Hermes you say, now what would you want. unless he has chosen. which means." The man was muttering under his breath and Harry could only make out odd words. He finally stopped muttering and said, " You wouldn't happen to be Harry Potter would you?"  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Harry asked before realising it was a stupid question because most the wizard world knew who he was.  
  
"I recognise your face from the paper." His eyes did the customary glance up to Harry's forehead before he brought them back down to Harry's eyes. " So it's two orbs then right?"  
  
"Yeah" Ron said, "What do they actually do?"  
  
"They are used for communication between others with the same family of orbs." Was the mans answer as he went into the back of the shop.  
  
"What do you mean the same family?" Ron asked  
  
" Eleven are made at a time only communication between those ten is possible. What's your name boy?" The man said suddenly addressing Ron.  
  
"Ron Weasley, why?" He got no answer.  
  
The man re-entered muttering "That's nine who are the final two then." He raised his voice "Yours are in the Phoenix family there both second hand so be careful with them. Goodbye" He went into the back of the shop.  
  
"Wait we need to pay hello excuse me." Ron yelled after the man he got no reply. "Shall we just go?" He asked Harry.  
  
"I'd feel guilty but what else can we do" Harry said and after calling one final time to make sure they went back into the sunlight blinking furiously as there eyes grew accustomed to the sunlight. They went to buy some new parchment, ink and quills.  
  
"That man was sure weird the one in the junk shop place I mean" Ron said as they headed back towards Gringotts having bought every thing that they needed.  
  
" Tell me about it."  
  
"Oh my god Harry look at that broom." Ron's attention suddenly spun onto something else and he rushed over to the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry followed, his jaw dropping at the broom in the window. He read the piece of paper next to the most magnificent looking broom in the existence of brooms.  
  
"The Lightening Bolt. This magnificent broom runs rings round the old Firebolt. It's twice as fast and twice as safe. Price on request."  
  
"Harry I don't suppose there's any chance a certain Godfather of yours might be persuaded to buy that for you is there and if there is, do you think theres any possibility he might be willing to adopt a new Godson?" Ron said gaping at the broom. Harry was stopped from answering by the sound of someone calling their names they turned round and saw Mrs Weasley beckoning them over, Uncle Vernon looked far from happy and Dudley looked extremely nervous whenever a witch or wizard walked past. They reluctantly walked over to Mrs Weasley.  
  
"We've finished all of Dudley's shopping," She said indicating the large pile of bags on the ground near the Dursley's feet. "I hope you're all finished boys"  
  
"Yes Mum" Ron answered  
  
"Good now I'm guessing Mr Dursley will want to be heading home so we'll see you on September the first."  
  
"See you Harry." Ron said as the Dursley's started to walk off.  
  
"Yeah see you on the train." Harry yelled back as he ran to catch up with the Dursley's. No one said anything until they had driven out of London. Uncle Vernon had bought Dudley an eagle owl and a Nimbus 2001.  
  
"I hope you've noticed boy Dudley's owl and broom far superior to anything you have at school I suppose. If Dudley's got to go to the school of yours his going to have superior stuff." Uncle Vernon said suddenly.  
  
"I did use to have a Nimbus 2000 until my third year" Harry said.  
  
"Well Dudley's got a Nimbus 2001 I'm guessing that's better."  
  
"Well yeah but I haven't got my broom any more."  
  
"What happened to it?"  
  
"It crashed into a tree and smashed so Sirius sent me a Firebolt for Christmas."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Oh it's a different make of broom"  
  
"What's better then."  
  
"The Firebolt" At this Uncle Vernon breathed in very suddenly as though he was going to start yelling at Harry.  
  
"Wait a second boy who buy's you all your school stuff I haven't given you any money?"  
  
"Oh that would be Sirius."  
  
At this Uncle Vernon again fell silent and not another word was spoken until they reached Privet Drive.  
  
  
  
That chapter has taken me ages to write because I kept doing it in little bits. That was actually the longest chapter I have ever written in any of my stories reaching two thousand words. For that please be nice and review because the more people who review the quicker the next chapter comes out. Plus it's my fifteenth birthday today (Well it should be if this chapter is posted on Sunday.) 


End file.
